


“单向”暗恋（9）

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: [预警]双性基/生子/双向暗恋/双向吃醋/误会/一夜情现代养兄弟AU，前期微虐，HE反应迟钝“直男”我喜欢你但是我就是不说 锤 × 弯成曲别针胡思乱想小可怜 我喜欢你但是我就是不说 基双方都以为自己陷入“单向暗恋”小虐怡情，后期会甜回来





	“单向”暗恋（9）

等他们离开医院的时候，Thor提议顺便买一些食物回去，家里的储备不够了。

Loki用力的捏了把哥哥的脸，反驳道“还不是你天天就跟喂猪似的，我都胖了！”

很快他喋喋不休的嘴被一杯温热的奶茶堵住了，“胖一点看起来更可爱，你在这里等我一下，我进去买点东西就出来。”Thor拎着超市入口蓝色的菜筐，看起来极不协调又有些好笑。大概是怕Loki久等，急匆匆的就往里面走。

“唔，不要拿可爱这种形容女人的词形容我……”Loki望着哥哥的背影，小声的为自己辩护。

他还是弄不懂为什么Thor愿意来照顾他，甚至做到这样的程度。他是Odin家的独身子，从小就拥有别人努力一生也换不来的一切。即使父亲和母亲总对他赞赏有加，对Thor吹毛求疵求全责备，但他心里清楚，这是他们对Thor苛刻的期望。

Thor本可以不用理他，让他一个人在外头自生自灭，Loki Odinson与他，与他们从来都没有血缘关系，维系他们之前的东西过于脆弱不堪。

他留在家里，他的一切都被整理得足够妥帖，甚至不管他提出怎么古怪的要求，最后都会被一一满足。他不会因为第一次尝试烤面包被烫出水泡，不必挤在转身都不方便的厨房里弯着腰去洗那一大摞的餐具，不用每天都操心他的胃口而去搜索一大堆的资料和菜谱，也不必总在放学之后急匆匆的往超市赶，学着别人在被垒成小山的蔬菜和肉类里挑挑拣拣，用不着每天在书房门口等他完成今天的写作进度而几次睡在地上，以及不需要和他一起挤在那张小床上。

Thor Odinson从出生开始便被捧在天上，现在却因为他而落入了人间，去操心这些柴米油盐的事。

他应该把他赶走的。

Loki Odinson，你真是太坏了。

 

他愣愣的望着他离开的方向出神，直到眼角有点发红的时候，才后知后觉的觉得自己蠢到丢人，他局促的转过身，对着身后大面的玻璃窗急促的喘气。

转念又想到刚才在医院里，Thor的反应就像一大口高浓度的烈酒，猝不及防的滑过食道，回味起来依然让他晕晕乎乎像在做梦一样。

声带震颤的一下，那个古板又温情，严肃又柔软的单词从口腔里蹦跳出来，他泛着热意的额头轻轻的磕在面前的玻璃上，从那儿传来的凉意都难以让他平息心中的悸动，又装作若无其事的喝了一大口奶茶，饱满的珍珠被咀嚼炸裂，随着吞咽消失在嘴里。

他就像一个浑浑噩噩的酒鬼，一会歇斯底里，一会面红耳赤。

 

Thor从结账处走出来的时候就看到这样的场景，被宽大的风衣包裹住显得有些瘦弱的身影挤在墙边一角，头上被他半强迫性的套上带着圆球的针织帽随着身体的动作前后晃动，被塞得好好的围巾从后颈处滑落，都快掉到地上了却还没被发现。

他被逗笑了。他悄悄上前来到Loki的身后，在他还没反应过来之前，伸出大手快速的把被翻卷上去贴在额头的帽檐边猛的向下一扯。

上一刻Loki还被那点胡思乱想的情绪弄得手足无措，下一秒视线被黑暗覆盖，柔软的针织面料贴在眼帘上。

Thor数了三个数，毫不意外的看着面前的男人忿忿的转过身来。棕黄交织的帽檐盖住了绿油水亮的眼睛，Loki看起来不仅毫无杀伤力，还显得可爱极了。没来得及吞咽的液体让他的嘴微微鼓起，鲜红的嘴唇被浸润的水光发亮，Thor看了一会，感觉自己的心脏也因此软化，他极力控制才忍住了在大庭广众之下想用力吻上去的冲动。

他扯起快要掉落在地的围巾，往弟弟的脖颈上缠了几圈，拉住一头就往屋外走，眼角余光瞥到了面前这面玻璃里头是被装潢精美的婴儿用品商店。

“Thor Odinson！你是在遛狗吗！”被牵着走了几步，Loki满脸通红的扯开了眼前的帽檐边，一掌拍开了正拽着围巾一头的男人。

他气鼓鼓的快步走出商场，转弯的时候偷偷瞄了眼后面，他的哥哥被手里的东西困住了，被他落下了一大段距离。

他才不会轻易的原谅他，心中这样想着，可脚下的速度却不知不觉的放慢了下来。等他第二次偷偷往后看的时候，Thor离他只有一两米的距离了，他正笑眯眯的瞧着他，像是一个守株待兔的猎人。

他的小心思都被看穿了吧，这个该死的男人。

他回身小声的咒骂道。

他正埋首专心致志的数落Thor的不是，丝毫没有发觉自己已经来到了十字路口，呼啸的小汽车从一边疾驰而来。待他看清脚下黑白相间的斑马线的时候，他被一股巨大的拉力向后拉拽，半抱着跌向后面。

巨大的鸣笛声在两人面前炸开，Loki被他的哥哥紧紧的护在身边，他呼吸急促，深呼吸的几次，如雷的心跳才舒缓下来。

Thor揉了揉他的脑袋，“小心点。”等跳转到绿灯的时候，一把牵住了他垂在身侧的手大步往前走去。

一连串的变故让Loki引以为傲的银舌头也生起锈来，任由Thor牵着他，亦步亦趋的跟在哥哥的后面。

相贴的掌心紧紧的契合，滚烫的温度从对面传递到他这儿，顺着血液流向四肢百骸。

Loki Odinson是全世界最容易满足的人了，即使只是牵手都足以让他珍藏终身。

他小跑着跟在Thor的后面，毫不意外的错过了他的哥哥同样蠢到过头的傻笑。

 

回到楼下的时候，房东Darcy太太正从路边的投递箱那儿往回走，“好久不见，我的孩子。”她走上前给了Loki一个热情的拥抱，等她看清身边站着的另一个人的时候，“Thor先生？你们……？”有些老花的眼睛可没有错过紧紧牵着的手，Darcy太太闻到了一丝八卦的气息。

“Darcy太太，好久不见，这位是……这位是我的哥哥，我最近身体不太舒服,所以他过来看望我。”他无视了老太太的挤眉弄眼，立马张口解释道。

他的话音刚落，掌心的温度就消失了，Thor松开了他的手，“Loki，你和Darcy太太慢慢聊，我先上楼了。”

……

Thor是不是生气了。

可是他为什么要生气呢，他本就只是他的哥哥啊，不是吗。

Loki攥紧了左手，试图留下那儿的温度，可无论如何也只是徒劳。

Darcy太太打破了僵局，“孩子，我拿到了你的信件，好像是Tesseract工作组寄来了。”她向他递来一封包装精美的信件。

她看出了他的心不在焉，安抚性的拍了拍他的肩膀也转身往底楼的住处走去了。

Tesseract？

Loki两个月前曾向他们寄去一个长篇，可都像石沉大海迟迟没有音讯，渐渐的他不再抱有希望，没想到时隔至今，居然收到了他们的回信。

他拆开信件，掉出了一张漂亮的贺卡，落在地上，露出了一角的花体字。

“尊敬的Loki先生，”

“感谢您向我们寄来作品，”

“经过评选组的审核，恭喜您入围本届Tesseract的候选者，”

“我们诚挚的邀请你于2018年7月15日参加在XXXXX举办的颁奖仪式。”

“Tesseract评选组至上。”

他倒吸了一口凉气，赶紧咬了口自己的手背，痛—— 

是真的，他没在做梦。

Tesseract一年只举办一次，是包括Loki在内所有文学创作者公认最权威的国内赛事之一，他抱着试试的心思向他们寄去自己的作品，可他居然入围了候选者，即使只能去到现场也已经是许多人求之不得的殊荣，届时会有文学界的权威和专家出席，能聊上几句给他一些指点也足以成为他之后写作生涯的巨大财富了。

“Thor!——”他难掩兴奋之色，叫住了正往楼梯上走的哥哥。

Thor被突如其来的喊声吓得抖了抖，一脸茫然的转过身来。Loki从十米开外的一路小跑着跳进了哥哥的怀里，眼睛里冒着的光就像闪耀的绿色玻璃珠，白皙的手臂圈住他的脖颈，双腿死死的缠着他的腰身，整个人想树袋熊似的紧紧挂在Thor的身上。

 

在光影在视网膜上成焦之前，Thor就被巨大的冲力撞得往后踉跄了两步。

他不该对Loki生气，可对着Darcy太太他几乎毫无犹豫的解释道他只是他的哥哥，极力的撇清与他的关系，这让他心里莫名的烦躁起来。

可这也是事实，他挫败的叹了口气。

他不想承认自从和Loki吵过那架之后他就变得越来越不正常了，最初Loki愿意让他一起住足以让他安心，接着他试图做些什么来拉近他们之间的距离，然后Loki同意和他挤在一张床上，现在他又不知满足的想在他心上占据一点地盘。真是贪心又得寸进尺。

得知Loki有了那个人的孩子的时候，他妄图用拳头来解决问题。可他在他面前，就像陷进了回忆里，用一种他从没见过的幸福感表达对Fandral的感情的时候，他胸口灼烧的火星被一大盆冷水浇灭，噼里啪啦的冒着灰烟。

他什么都做不了，也什么都改变不了。

他现在正做的一切都足以让聪慧的弟弟看清他的感情，不仅仅是兄弟之间的，更是爱人之间才可以做得到，可Loki却看不明白，也许是，不愿意去明白。

Loki Odinson不喜欢他，甚至不想和他扯上什么关系。

他往楼道里走的时候觉得有些灰心。他陷在泥沼里，大声呼救，Loki就站在那儿，冷眼旁观，他被刺得抖了抖，不甘心的喊他的名字，可他不愿意看他一眼，扭过头就去牵别人的手，剩下他一个人苦苦挣扎却越陷越深。

有时候Loki看他的眼神都让他觉得惶恐，他不知道他是不是透过他在找什么别的影子，他不敢细想。

也许，他需要多一些时间……

这些日子他战战兢兢的踩在云上，所有的一切都好像海市蜃楼一般虚无缥缈，他一次又一次的骗自己，可终有一刻他会掉到地上，镜花水月碎成一地的渣子。

 

TBC


End file.
